The True Ginny
by PrincessJessamine
Summary: An unheard prophecy, an ancient timeturner, and an unknown lineage control ginny's fate. Through love and catatsophres, she discovers the true Ginny. i suck at writing summaries! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not Really Ginny

A/N: This is my FIRST FIC EVER!!!!!! So be nice, ok??? This chapter is kinda boring but it gets really REALLY exciting later!!! But this chapter is important so just READ IT!!!!!

It was on an ordinary day that Ginny Weasely's life changed forever.

Somehow, Ginny had found herself sitting at the kitchen table, with her parents looking more serious than they ever had in their lives.

"Virginia," Molly Weasely said tearfully "we have something very important to tell you. We are not your real parents and you're name isn't really Virginia Weasely."

Ginny stared in shock.

Arthur continued. "You have to understand, this is all for you're own good. You are the only child, the daughter, of Queen Lillie and King James Potter. They were the beloved monarchs of the wizarding word and Voledmart was plotting against them for a long time. When Lillie and James realized that Voledmart was going to kill them, they smuggled you away to us and kidnapped Harry. A prophecy said that Harry was going to grow up and become the servent of Lord voledmart so Lillie and James planned to sacrifice themselves and have Harry murdered by Voledmart at the same time. But Harry survived and now the entire wizarding world is under a terrible delution that Harry is the savior of the wizarding world."

Ginny's head was realing. If she was the daughter of a king and queen…that would make her…

"A princess. Your a princess, my dear" said Molly Weasely. "You are the only person in the world with the magical powers of the monarchy of Sutlydia, (A/N: pronounced SHOHLT-LID-EE-AH) which is the ancient line that your parents were born from. Only you can defeat Voledmart. Only you can defeat Harry Potter."

"I can't be someone else!" Cried Ginny. "I look exactly like a Weasely!"

"That's another thing," said Arthur with a smile. "We put a spell on you to change you're looks so Harry wouldn't suspect. He still doesn't."

"But why are you telling me now?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Becuase you are bound by an ancient prophecy to use the ancient Sutlydian Tyme-Turner to go back in time and fix the present, so that means you would kill Voledmart and find some way to get rid of Harry" Said Molly. "The prophect also says you have to go back when you are 15." (A/N Ginny right now is 15, which means this is right before the 5th book. Important because Sirius isn't dead yet wink)

"And at the stork of midnight today you will loose your Weasely looks and the Sutlydian Tyme-Turner will appear, you will have too turn it over 20 times to go back 20 years (A/N I dunno how many years its supposed to be but that's ok it doesn't matter right??? Haha) so you will be able to kill Voledmart with you're magical Sutlydian powers and get rid of Harry."

Ginny realized it was a good thing she didn't love Harry Potter any more because she would have to kill him. (A/N: DON'T WORRY HARRY WON'T DIE YOU'LL SEE wink)

So she was a princess with magical powers! And she was supposed to look different! Ginny was scared. What if the real her was uglier than the Weasely her?

But she couldn't change any thing so she went to her room to wait for midnight.

A/N: How did you like it!!!! I know their are some mistakes but I'm trying very very very very very very hard to write a REALLY GOOD STORY I'm sorry if it was kinda boring but it will get VERY EXCITIGN!!!

BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!! IF I DON"T GET MORE THAN FIVE REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ginny Changes

A/N: OH BOY now it will get REALLY exciting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ginny waited anxiously on her bed. It was 11:59 pm…almost time!

Suddenly, she felt different.

Exited, Ginny got up and looked in the mirror. She gasped!

Before, Ginny had bright, slightly ugly red hair and freckles and boring brown eyes. Now she looked completely different!

Now she had long, silky hair that was like caramel and toffee and strawberries and gold all rolled into one! It was the most bueatiful hair she had ever seen and it was hers! There were glittering, natural highlights that shimmered bright copper and pale, whitish gold, and it fell into her waste. Her skin was pale and perfect like a chinda doll and she had naturally rosy cheeks, like a white lilly with tinges of pink. Her eyes were big and lovely and were mostly amathyste with gold flecks and emerald outlines…they were like precious jewels! Ginny also noticed that she was taller and her chest was…well, it was so much nicer! Now Ginny had cleavage! (A/N: haha…I'm blushing blush)

Suddenly there was a pop and Ginny looked behind her. There was a baeutiful jewel-incrusted timeturner floating in the air. Ginny grabbed it—their was a note wrapped around it.

"To Sweet Princess Jessamine Avalia Lilyshade of the Sutlydia family, this is the Tyme-Turner promised to you at the age of 15."

Ginny—no, Jessamine—turned the note around but there was nothing else! She shrugged and remembered that she was supposed to turn it 20 times.

1…2…3…4…5…

Jessamine (A/N I'll call her Jess from now on) kept turning it though she almost lost count. She got to 19…and then she dropped it!

The Tyme-Turner rolled on the ground, about half a dozen times. Jess gasped and grabbed it, but it was to late. The world started to spin…

A/N: OOOOH SUSPENCE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jess meets the Marauders

A/N: Hehehehehehehe…

Jess landed on something soft and warm. She was slightly dizzy and at first she didn't understand what people around her where saying.

"Bloody hell! Where did she come from!"

"I think she's pretty!"

"Shut up, Peter!"

"Oof, get the bloody hell off me!"

Jess understood the last line. She looked down and with horror, realized she was spraled on top of an extremely handsome, tall boy who was about 6'5 and had gorgeous dark hair and eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she cried and tried to get off him. But she kept slipping and landing on top of him again.

"Its ok," he said and with suprising easiness grasped her hand and pulled her upward. His grip was strong and his hand was warm and suprisingly soft.

Jess looked away and hopped she wasn't blushing. Then she realized they were still holding hands! She let go quickly.

"So who are you?" one of the boys around her said. He had messy dark hair and glasses. Jess realized her was James Potter! These were the Maurders! And the one she had landed on was a very young and handsome Sirius Black! (A/N: YAY SIRIUS!)

"I'm Gin—Jess—uh, Avalia Lightmoon," she said quickly. She realized if she used "Sutlydia" or "Lilyshade" James, her dad, might know who she was.

"Gin Jess Uh Avalia Lightmoon?" Sirius said with a laugh. Jess gave him a look. "Its Avalia Lightmoon," she repeated.

"That's a pretty name," he said. "Oh, this is James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, that's Peter Pettigrew, and I'm Sirius Black."

Jess blushed. This was so wrong! She couldn't fall in love with Sirius Black!

Then she realized she went back to far in time! The Tyme-Turner had rolled extra when it was on the floor!

"Umm…can you take me to Dumledore please?" she said. "I need to talk to him about something."

'I'll take you" said Sirius. "I've been to Dumbledore's office before."

"Oh, thank you," said Jess, smiling.

"Sirius, we'll be in the common room," said Remus Lupin.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Come on, Avalia, lets go!"

Jess smiled again. Her name sounded so pretty when Sirius said it!

She followed him down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Hogwarts looked almost exactly the same as it did when Jess was still Ginny!

"Oof!" she yelled suddenly. Her foot sank into the staircase! She forgot about that awful trick step!

"Bloody stair!" she swore. "Sirius, help!"

Sirius came running back down the staircase. He immeidiately wrapped his arms around Jess and pulled. Her foot popped out of the stair and he ran up the stairs with her still in his arms and when they reached the top he put her down gently.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. He brushed a gold lock of hair behind Jess's ear and she shivered.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said softly.

"That's good," Sirius said, relived, and stroked Jess's hair some more. She felt warm in his embrace and wished they could stay like this forever.

"Now let's go to Dumbeldore's office," Sirius whispered, and gently took Jess by the hand and led her to Dumbeldore's office.

A/N: I 33333 SIRIUS!!!!!!11 HES SOOOO HOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Dumbeldore's Decision

A/N: I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!11

Sirius was waiting outside the office after Dumbeldore told him to go away because he and Avalia had to have a private conversation.

"I wonder what's so private," Sirius thought thoughtfully. "People don't have pirate conversations for no reason."

Inside, Jess was explaining to Dumbeldore what was going on.

"And that's what happened," she said, finished.

"I see, said Dumbeldore gravely. Sirius, will you come in?"

Sirius came in and Jess blushed slightly.

"Sirius, Avalia Lightmoon is from the future and needs your protection," Dumbeldore said. "It is actually more complicated but that is all you need to know for now. If she wants to tell you everything then she tells you everything. Okay, Je-Avalia?"

Jess nodded.

"So, Sirius, I will arrange for you to have your own dormitory to share with Avalia. It will be like the Headboy and headgirl's dormitories. You two will have separate sleeping chambers that are connected, so if there is an emergency you can go to each others rooms. You will also have you're own common room to share, and you will share a bathroom. This is all for Avalia's safety and yours, Sirius. I know you are mature and responsible enough to protect Avalia."

"Yes sir" said Sirius.

"Good," said Dumbeldore. "Your new dormitory is on the top floor in the Lovers Tower. The door to get in is a portrait of Cupid and the password is star-crossed."

"Thank you for everything sir," said Jess greatfully. "I am very thankful."

"No problem, Avalia," said Dumbeldore with winkling eyes. He winked and Jess blushed.

"Should we go to the dormitory now, proffesor?" said Sirius.

"Yes you should," said Dumbeldore. "Sirius, you're belongings have already been transferred to the new dormitory. Avalia, clothes and neccessary items have been put in you're room. You are excused from classes for the day because you need to get settled. Also tomorow we will have a special Snorting Ceramony just for you."

Jess felt happy. Even though she went back too far in time, life was still going to be happy after all.

A/N: I WORKED HARD ON THIS SOOO PLZ REVEIW!!!!!!!11 THX!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: I haaaaaaate spelling (I think you can tell, LOL!) but I'm going to have a friend who is very very very very good at spelling correct all my spelling mistakes from now on!!!! She doesn't read Harry Potter but she knows how to spell!!! LEXI YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!

The special Sorting Ceremony was going to take place the next day. People whispered to each other in the hallways about the new girl and where she came from.

Jess was nervous. She was afraid she would trip or something on her way to the stool, and she didn't like the idea of all those people looking at her.

She opened her closet and looked at all the clothes that had been brought for her. They were all sexy clothes that were magically charmed so they looked really good on her. She decided that to get sorted, she would wear a glittery silver top with pink and purple edges to bring out her hair and her eyes. The top was low-cut too show off her cleavage and it was also short so when Jess stretched, you could see her bellybutton. She was going to wear a gorgeous denim skirt but it was short and Jess didn't want the school to think she was a slut, so she got a different skirt. This one was swishy and purple with silver beading and had a long slit up the side so she could walk.

"I think it looks great," said Sirius and Jess jumped.

"Sirius, don't do that!" she said with her heart pounding. "You surprised me."

Sirius had walked into her dormitory without telling her. At least he didn't come in while she was changing!

"Help me decide what shoes to wear," Jess asked and together they chose a pair of amazing shoes from Nordstrom's (A/N: MY FAVORITE STORE!) that were like stilettos but magically charmed so that they didn't hurt to walk in and Jess wouldn't fall over. The shoes were pretty and had sparkling fabric and metallic straps to add glamour.

"Very lovely," said Sirius appreciatively. "You look like you're going dancing or something."

"Yeah, but I'm only getting Sorted," said Jess sadly.

"Well, why don't we dance now?" said Sirius with a wink, and took her hand. They started to dance to music only they could hear. Jess was a great dancer when she had a partner like Sirius.

When they stopped Jess felt great. "You're a great dancer," Sirius, she said, and didn't feel bad that they were still holding hands.

"You are too," said Sirius looking deep into Jess's eyes.

"Oh, I have to do my hair!" Jess explained, and she ran off to do her hair.

She put half of it up so it was in a bun kind of that was sort of sloppy but looked good because she held it up with a silver clip. The rest of her hair she curled with her wand so that it would bounce on her shoulders.

It was time to get Sorted.

When Sirius and Jess entered the Great Hall, everyone was quiet. The entire school was wearing a dress robe and lots of girls were looking jealousy at Jess because she was so pretty. And she was walking with Sirius! Jess could tell that everyone wanted Sirius to be her boyfriend.

"What if Sirius already has a girlfriend!" she thought with worry.

"Welcome, all, to a special Sorting Ceremony!" said Dumbeldore with a twinkle in his eye. "Tonight we shall sort Avalia Lightmoon, but you can call her Jess."

(Jess had told Dumbeldore that she preferred to be called Jess.)

Professor McGonnagal brought the Sorting Hat in.

"Let the Sorting Begin!" Dumbeldore cried, and Jess walked up to the stool like a princess.

She sat on the stool and Dumbeldore put the hat on her head.

"Hmm" said the hat. "You're very, very hard to sort. You have qualities from all Houses and special powers that no one has, not even Lord Voledmort. Hmm. DIFFICULT. You are brave like a Griffindoor, smart like a raven caw, fun like a Hufflanpuff, and pureblood like a slytheren."

The whole school waited, wondering what house Jess would get in.

"This is very difficult," said the Sorting Hat. "I don't know where to put you. What house do you want to be in?"

"Hmm, I think I want to be in Griffindoor," said Jess.

"Okay, you're in Griffindoor. GRIFFINDOOR!" the hat yelled, and the school clapped.

"Let the feast begin!" said professor Dumbeldore, and the feast began.

A/N: YAYYYYYY JESS IS IN GRIFFINDOOR! REMEMBER TO REVEIW!!!!1


End file.
